


Use Each Other, Whisper Pretty Lies

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Fate/intermezzo; altro [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Fate/Zero, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: As another Holy Grail War was drawing near, Gilgamesh felt the anticipation within him grow by the day.  The amount of mana amassing in the air was thick with the stench of death and despair brought upon by the result of the fourth war.Nigh a decade had passed since the bloody and tragically exciting end of the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki.  The modern era had since become even more hateful and heinous, filled to the brim with worthless and replaceable humans who are too busy with satisfying their needs and greed.  Their endless wanting of material possessions painted an ugly portrait of the current state of humankind.This corrupt humanity was not deserving of reign of Gilgamesh.It was only fitting that Gilgamesh eradicated the humans of this world and recreated the world anew.





	Use Each Other, Whisper Pretty Lies

**Author's Note:**

> title from "No Goodbyes" by Dua Lipa
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanted to return to my angsty roots but this turned into something more than a quickie until I worked on another kotogil angst OR the casgil + archer gil + arashxozy fic . . . . yes I have it bad for casgil deal with it B-)

 

As another Holy Grail War was drawing near, Gilgamesh felt the anticipation within him grow by the day.  The amount of mana amassing in the air was thick with the stench of death and despair brought upon by the result of the fourth war.  The miasma was the thickest where the last war saw its finale.  Strolling by the empty, desolate plot of land had become of daily habit for Gilgamesh in the past few years.

 

Nigh a decade had passed since the bloody and tragically exciting end of the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki.  The modern era had since become even more hateful and heinous, filled to the brim with worthless and replaceable humans who are too busy with satisfying their needs and greed.  Their endless wanting of material possessions painted an ugly portrait of the current state of humankind.

This corrupt humanity was not deserving of reign of Gilgamesh, one true King who rules above all, the oldest Hero known to mankind.

 

Thusly, Gilgamesh planned to use the new grail to eradicate humans.  Cleanse the Earth, so to speak.  The accurse mud of the Grail would suffice.  Last time, the waves of its filthy mud had taken the lives of five hundred citizens in Fuyuki.  This time, Gilgamesh would personally see to that the fiendish flames shall cull the number that had grown to over five billion humans that inhabit this planet.

 

Whilst he awaited the start of another war, he alleviated his boredom by travelling the realms.  He had already visited the nations that had risen over the ruins of his old kingdom.  A pathetic rendition that appalled him.  Regardless, he did not regret his decision to visit that place for regret was a feeling he never had felt in his life.  If anything, seeing how much the people of that region had fallen redoubled his resolve.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

“What have you been up to?”

Along the passage of time, Kotomine Kirei had grown accustomed to preternatural happenings.  Watching the King of Heroes transform into his child form, however, was not something that he could easily get used to.

In this state, he was no more than a polite boy with curiosity and liveliness befitting his outward appearance.  His blood-coloured eyes no longer resembled death and destruction; rather, they shone with boyish charm and charisma that came off as ethereal and inhuman.  The way he pouted his rose-petal hued lips and arched an eyebrow, however, was not childlike in the slightest, for certain.

“Osaka Bay this time.  Surely you do not mean to parent me, Father?”

A mere child could not dare hope to be as coquettish and sly as Gilgamesh.  However, it was also very easy to be fooled by his childish behaviours.  He was sensuality and beauty given flesh and a silver tongue, even in this smaller body.

“I wouldn’t recommend walking around Osaka in a child’s body, Gilgamesh.  That is simply inviting problems into your life,” Kirei advised.

“Thanks for your concern but it seems that you’ve forgotten where I come from, Kotomine-san~” was Gilgamesh’s reply.  The devilish glint and a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips was more than enough to tell Kirei of the fate of those who dared to lay their fingers on this King.  Those poor, unfortunate souls had two choices: to be driven mad by the curse-like charisma and beauty wielded by the King of Heroes or to be devoured alive.

“You did not murder anyone during your travels, have you?” Kirei inquires.

Gilgamesh waved his hand as though the lives of mongrels were beneath his consideration.  He flung himself onto Kirei’s tidied bed with his shoes still on.

“I only sucked them dry of their measly life force.  I do not wish to draw too much attention to myself.  That shall ruin the fun for the upcoming war.”

Kirei didn’t dare ask what ‘fun’ the hero was referring to.  This was one of those instances where he was better off not knowing.

So instead, he prepared a hot bath and warm dinner for Gilgamesh.  He could ask for the details of the travels later.  For someone who proclaimed to have profound distaste and hatred for humans of the current era, Gilgamesh sure loved to talk about them.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

It seems that the King of Heroes is in an indulgent mood tonight.  

 

He did not speak a word of complaint at the dining table despite the simple menu.  He stayed around the church grounds as Kirei completed his priestly duties and cleaned up the area.  He even chatted with Kirei throughout the cleaning process about the small nothings.

 

 

“Stop,” Gilgamesh ordered.

Kotomine froze, his hands hovering over Gilgamesh’s hipbones.  The two of them were laying naked in Kotomine’s bed, their bodies covered in fine sheen of sweat and other bodily fluids.

“What’s the matter, Your Majesty?” the priest mocked.

Crimson eyes narrowed in a spike of annoyance.  “I do not appreciate the tone you speak in, Kotomine.”

“You do not appreciate most things in the world, Gilgamesh,” Kotomine countered.

Gilgamesh scoffed.  “You’ve grown bold, Kotomine.  For that you shall be rewarded.  I merely wish to know what has been occupying your mind, _Master_.”

The last word was spoken with a bit of a spell, the spell of charisma.  Gilgamesh watched as Kotomine’s pupils contracted and dilated.  He shook his head in a canine manner before he parted his lips to reply.

“Petty parlour tricks no longer work on me, Gilgamesh.  If you wish to know what’s been on my mind, you’ll have to earn it.”

Gilgamesh grabbed Kotomine by his pale throat and flipped them over.  It was not the Heroic Servant who was hovering over top of Kotomine’s wide, well-muscled body with his fingers slowly tightening around the width of his neck near his Adam’s apple.

“Careful, mongrel.  You appear to have forgotten your rightful place,” Gilgamesh purred.  His free hand traipsed up the column of Kotomine’s throat before locking around the jugular.  A normal human would have passed out from the pressure exerted by Gilgamesh’s fingers.  Kotomine, however, was the furthest thing from a mundane thing such as ‘a normal human’.

“I apologise, my King.  How shall I make up for it then?” Kotomine played along.

Gilgamesh chuckled.  He loosened his grip and slid his hands down to Kotomine’s shoulders.  Pulling up his lover, Gilgamesh leant down to kiss the dry lips he had come to know the taste of thoroughly.

“How about you begin with servicing me, Kirei?  I shall permit you the free reign of our bedroom affairs for tonight.”

There was a gleam of suspicion in Kotomine’s eyes at the use of his given name and the fact that Gilgamesh was being generous.  No matter.  It was far more amusing to keep his Master guessing than it was to grant him the answer straight away.

His eyes blinked shut as Kotomine pressed his lips to Gilgamesh’s, working up a rhythm and asking for entry.  Since Gilgamesh was already in a giving mood, he parted his lips and permitted Kotomine entry. 

 

 

Rarely did Gilgamesh reminisce about his past.  Tonight, somehow, he was in a mood to think back to the night when the two of them first shared the heat of their bodies and the passions borne of that heat.

 

It was not often that Gilgamesh met a human who did not immediately fall victim to his charisma and succumb to his will.  Since birth, the King of Heroes had been cursed with a presence that enthralled all those who laid their eyes upon his countenance.  Upon his summoning, Gilgamesh laid his eyes on two human males: one whose goal for the upcoming war was boring and borrowed from his ancestors and one whose path lay dark and murky.  Naturally, it was the latter who gained Gilgamesh’s favour.

 

It became a pastime of sorts for Gilgamesh to appear in Kirei’s cellar and whisper words of promise and intrigue to the priest who served a false god.  The man who served as a slave to his faith remained resistant and grounded initially.  He refused to heed Gilgamesh’s words and dismissed them as words uttered by a madman from is vantage point.

As the war played out to its tepid script, Kirei grew more susceptible to Gilgamesh’s suggestions and seduction.  It all came to fruition on the night when he killed his own teacher, Tokiomi, in cold blood and freed Gilgamesh from his pact with that boring piece of flesh.

 

That was also the night when Kirei finally let Gilgamesh into his tiny, threadbare bed.  Gilgamesh taught him of the pleasures that could be begot from humanly warmth and softness.  It was satisfying to watch Kirei give into his beastly desires and treat Gilgamesh as any instinct-driven creature would. 

His treatment of Gilgamesh was not fitting of a King but Gilgamesh forgave him for his rude demeanor.  After all, a man who had thirsted for hedonism and true meaning of life should be allowed such savagery if only for a night or two. 

The King of Heroes could easily train that roughness out of Kirei in the years to come.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

“How rare for you to be in your adult form and wandering this town, Gilgamesh,” Kotomine observed.

Gilgamesh shrugged with one shoulder.  It was dark, grey morning, perhaps forewarning this mundane town of the disastrous and supernatural war that was to ravish this land in days to come.

“What form I choose to take is of no concern to you, Kotomine.  You are forgetting your place more and more often, mongrel.  Shall I teach you where you belong once and for all?” Gilgamesh threatened.  They both knew that the King’s words were empty of menace.  Gilgamesh enjoyed Kotomine’s company even though he did not need a Master to anchor him to his world after achieving incarnation (against his will).

“I simply wish to advise that you be more careful.  I can tell that the war draws near, and I cannot afford for our strategy to be foiled by your carelessness.”

“Relax, Kotomine,” Gilgamesh assured.  He strode down the grass lawn and stand beside the priest.  He must have grown in height for they could no longer see eye to eye, literally speaking.  “You shan’t ruin my fun with your needless worrying.  Have I not told you that I can see how the war shall transpire this time around?  Granted, I may not be able to see into all the possibilities but what I see shall suffice to ensure us of our victory.  You shall bear witness to the birth Angra Mainyu and I shall open up a new chapter in humankind’s measly history!”

He laughed.  It pleased him to see the corner of Kotomine’s lips curl up in response.  It may have taken him years but Kotomine had learnt what it was like to live as a human being, which was to say that he now felt joy.  How ironic that such revelation came to the priest after his carnal death.  It was in his mud-borne heart that he felt elation.

It was almost pitiful.

Almost.

 

“What do you want, Gilgamesh?  I thought you said that your trip would take you a week at the least.”

“Changed my mind.  Surely you were not planning on betraying me in my time of absence?”

“I would not dare dream of it.  Lancer will be thrilled to learn of your return,” Kotomine smirked.

“That cur.  His pride as a Heroic Spirit is unbearable.  I do not fully comprehend why you chose to keep him alive.  It would have been easy for you to dispose of him and summon another Lancer anew.”

Kotomine closed his eyes as Gilgamesh trailed his fingertips up and down the short tufts of hair on the back of his neck.  “You and I are both aware that I do not possess enough mana to do that.  Unless you mean to wield a Servant for yourself, I suggest that we keep the Lancer that we have.”

Gilgamesh sighed.  “You are getting soft with age, Kotomine.  Do not turn into your old teacher.  We know what happen to those who no longer bemuse me.”

“I do.”

The King raked his fingernails down Kotomine’s neck with just enough force to raise reddened skin.  “See to it that you make up for your incompetence tonight, Kotomine.  Or else.”

 

 

That night, Kotomine pays a visit to Gilgamesh’s house.  He hardly reacts to Gilgamesh’s attire—or lack thereof as he wasn’t wearing a single thread on his body—and proceeded to the bedroom without hesitating.

“You’re no fun,” Gilgamesh pretended to pout.  He reached for a silken kimono and draped it across his shoulders.  He sauntered over to the kitchen area and opened up a bottle of vintage Bordeaux.  The ruby liquid poured out into a crystal glass with an enticing sound.  Gilgamesh took a sip from his glass first before offering a second glass to Kotomine.  The priest knew better than to refuse a drink from the King, and as such, he took a sip as well.

“Pardon me, I thought you called me over for sex, not to drink wine and gossip like old women.”

“I see that you have learnt to jest, Kotomine.  A pathetic attempt but I shall forgive it.”

When Kotomine refused to sit at the table, Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and set his wineglass down on the glass-top table. 

“Will fucking first put you in more of a talkative mood?”

Kotomine narrowed his eyes in distaste.  “I would humbly ask you not to speak in such vulgar language around me, Gilgamesh.”

Gilgamesh chuckled.  “I see.  You still cling to the title of a clergyman when you have been corrupted to the roots of your very soul, Kotomine Kirei.  You continue to keep me interested, mongrel.  You should be happy knowing that your company can do that much.”

He grabbed Kotomine by his shirt front and ripped it down the middle.  It always brought him a sense of anticipation and eagerness to see Kotomine’s naked body.  Gilgamesh would even deign to call this man’s body ‘ _perfect’_ and ‘ _exquisite’_.   This body consisting of cursed mud also served Gilgamesh well in their nightly affairs, which he saw as a bonus.

“I’d appreciate it if you could stop destroying my clothes, Gilgamesh,” Kotomine uttered, his voice devoid of any emotion.

“I can replace that piece of cheap fabric with a thousand more of finer quality,” Gilgamesh retorted.  “Your choice in fashion is abhorrent.”

“A servant of God need not dress in fancy garments,” Kotomine replied curtly.

Gilgamesh dragged the nail of his forefinger down Kotomine’s sternum, tracing the edge of the bottom of his ribcage until it rested centimetres below his dead-still heart.

“You _do_ when you are serving _me_ ,” Gilgamesh purred.  “There is only so much that I am willing to overlook.”

“Enough of your idle chitchat.  Why don’t you just get what you want.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gilgamesh said with a lick of his lips.  He pinched Kotomine’s nipple between his fingers and twisted hard.  A short, unguarded gasp fell from betwixt the priest’s lips.  He chased away the sting of pain with his tongue until he drew forth another moan from Kotomine.

 

As base and animalistic as it were, sex was the best way to know someone and to manipulate him.  Gilgamesh had learnt of that shard of truth soon after his birth.  People fell in awe of his might and beauty everywhere he went, happily obeying his every command like brainless drones.  It became a source of entertainment for a short period of time for him to test the limits of his charisma. 

Mere humans, as it turned out, were willing to do pretty much anything at Gilgamesh’s bidding.  Thievery, lies, and even murders meant little to the conscience of those who were charmed by Gilgamesh.  This pitiable game lasted no more than a few days for Gilgamesh did not mean to lead his own nation down a path of savagery and lawlessness for the sake of his amusement.

 

Kotomine Kirei was different, though.

In the beginning, he seemed to have been affected by Gilgamesh’s charisma.  As the war waged, it became clear to Gilgamesh that this priest had the willpower and resolve to resist Gilgamesh’s power that worked on all those who looked at him.

This priest was able to hold on to his wits when conversing with Gilgamesh and offer intelligible counters.  His views collided with Gilgamesh’s and he stood firmly by his views.

He was one hell of an exception to the countless humans who had been in Gilgamesh’s life and he liked that.

 

 

To this day, Kirei remained an integral part of Gilgamesh’s second life.  He provided Gilgamesh with both entertainment and mana.  He had yet to tell Kotomine that as a Servant who had a real corporeal body from the Grail’s corrupted mud, he no lingered required mana sustenance from a Master.  But since Kotomine had the supply of orphans from the last war and it was never a poor idea to stock up on mana, Gilgamesh gladly ate up the mana from the kids.

 

The act of sex was nothing but Gilgamesh taking pleasure that could be begotten from joining his body with Kotomine’s.  

The first time they fucked Kotomine’s movements had been robotic and clumsy, unsure of what to do whenever Gilgamesh provoked him.  It gave Gilgamesh great sense of satisfaction of a feeling of superior every time he taught Kotomine a trick or two.

Nowadays, Kotomine had become more assertive and even aggressive in bed.  He knew exactly how to touch Gilgamesh to have him pliant and riled up.  His hands knew where to linger and to push to garner loud, drawn-out moans and sighs.   And the thing that he had learnt to do with his tongue was simply sinful.

 

He had become as lascivious and vulgar as the man who he had once called the King who ruled over all that was vulgar and sinful.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Closing his eyes to a sight of a sexed-out Gilgamesh and opening his eyes to the bright sunrays and a child Gilgamesh was jarring, to say the least.

“You don’t look happy to see me, Kotomine-san~” Gilgamesh teased, winking playfully.

“Pardon me for not having paedophilic tendencies, oh, King of Heroes.”

“You jest,” Gilgamesh replied, pulling on a t-shirt that was five sizes too big for him.  Judging by the shaping of his crotch area, he had foregone underwear again, it seemed.  Perhaps his aversion to wearing underwear was natural considering the era he came from.

“Any plans for the day?” Kotomine asked out of habit.

Gilgamesh shrugged, one-shouldered.  “Nothing quite concrete as of yet.  I wish to travel to Tokyo in the near future.   Perhaps you could accompany me, Father?”

The look of feigned innocence and childlike happiness could have fooled anyone who did not know his true identity.  Kirei, unfortunately, did not have that sort of luxury.

“I will have to look into my schedule.  I do recall a wedding in the next week or so.”

Gilgamesh giggled.  When this behaviour went on for a minute, Kirei supposed he had no choice but to bite the bullet.

“What’s so funny?”

“You.  Always.  A dead priest who no longer serves as a faithful dog of the church blessing couples in a wedding ceremony.  I find that to be a joke of high calibre.”

The ancient King always did have a peculiar sense of humour.  Kirei refused to let that bother him.

After all, there were matters to attend to that required his full attention.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Being in possession of the all-seeing eyes was not all fun and games.

Since birth, Gilgamesh could penetrate the lies uttered by people and see into the future, sometimes even unto worlds that lay outside of his own.  One might say that his view of the world had been skewed since he first opened his eyes due to this ability.  How could he hope to understand the human psyche when he himself was closer to being a god and had an understanding of the realms that surpassed that of a god’s?

No matter.  If no one could see the world as he did, he would simply choose solitude.  He would create a world where he could rule as he saw fit and not bother himself with the likes of humans whose worth lay far beneath him.

 

 

So why was it that the vision of Kotomine Kirei’s death filled Gilgamesh’s heart with an unfamiliar emotion. 

No.  That was not wholly true.  This emotion was not entirely new to him for he had felt it once before in his life.  Long ago, when his one and only friend and comrade had been killed by the gods’ whim.

Sorrow, was the name of this unpleasant, leaden feeling that weighed down his heart.

“Fool,” he muttered to himself.   There was no way that the death of a mongrel would affect him this way.  Kotomine was no more than one in a million faces that have been in Gilgamesh’s life.  His striving for the impossible was entertaining, yes, but that was all there was to it.

That had to be it.

It had to.

 

The Fifth Holy Grail War was nigh.  Gilgamesh could feel it in the frigid February air.

And he refused to be swayed by the visions of the future that could easily be falsified.

Because victory was the only ending that would come of his story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please check out my [tumblr](www.gilganyan-24.tumblr.com) for fic updates and random fandom chaos.
> 
> here's a [second blog](www.riderkarna-24.tumblr.com) more focused on Fate shiz!


End file.
